LLR Observer 20
LLR Observer 20 - 1/9/17 Order for points from left to right is: Prediction skills + Promo Skills + Storytelling Ability LLR 20: 20. BAHAMAS_IS_RELEVANT: + 2.5 + 6.5 = 9.5 Yes, you are, Bahamas. You're relevant. Bahamas doesn't shy away from a fight. And he can be Vicious too, if Delicious dishes aren’t served. (Okay, bad one..). Jokes apart, Bahamas may not be the finest of predictors, yet, the Born Ready leader isn’t a pushover. He can tell good stories and win or lose, he can make his bouts feel important. That's what counts. 19.ONTHEROPES619: + 0 + 0 = 10 The winner of the inaugural G1 Climax tournament, an LLR match winner and a former World Champion, the points tally makes it clear that Ontheropes619 is the best when it comes to prediction skills. Where he has failed to make a mark is as a character. He's worse than Naito from 2013. Atleast Naito had a character, OTR does not even have that and without it, he will always be handicapped, even though he may be the best performer day in and day out when it comes to predicting. 18. MLGBONHITS4: + 4.5 + 1 = 11 The weed smoking, tranquilising, rough talking former Hardcore Champion has made a name for himself in LLR by his unique style. His dominant run as Hardcore Champion and his willingness to give anyone and everyone a shot made his reign highly memorable and gave many new talent, a chance to make a name for themselves on a bigger stage. A good year for this weed brother, hootskis. Only backdrop? His reign may have had a good number of matches but had no story at all. 17. SIMASHI: + 5.5 + 1 = 12.5 The man known as the World's Sweetest Champion is not one to mess with these days. A former United States Champion, Simashi’s first run was memorable and set up the mammoth title run of TheDezoo. Upon his return, the Sweet One won the Hardcore Championship at NXT Takeover in the first ever 5 star match. His babyface promos were great but his recent promo about people not treating him the way he should be treated is worthy of applause. His issue has been the same as that of the man below him, no proper feuds. 16. THEULTIMATEMARK: + 2 + 9 = 13 If there is someone who's improved surprisingly quickly, it's the Mark. The man who started as an Arabian terrorist won over LLR with his work as a member of the Hironation Army. The comic relief was brilliantly executed and his popularity was a key factor in the outrage at his death by Black Sabbath. Upon his resurrection, the progression was fantastic with him turning heel and joining his own murderers. And what do you know, he's even picked up the Hardcore Championship in the process. A man who started with an odd gimmick transformed into a solid character. Even his win rate improved by each day. His promos have drastically improved too and if this list would've been month late, he might've been even higher than he is right now. 15. THEPRUEF: + 6.5 + 4 = 14 If you want to make a debut, you got to invite people to your BBQ. Pruef has been one of LLR’s new shiny jewels, his unique promo style and his simple yet perfectly implemented gimmick has set him apart in LLR. One has to wonder why his points are this low and the reason that I can offer is that he's still too new on the block. He's had one good feud and that's got him as far as he is on this list, mind you. His reign as the Hardcore Champion was strong, though short-lived. He still tried to weave a story around the singular matches and deserves props for that. 14. YOURBUDDYCHURCH: + 1 + 4.5 = 14 The Corporate owner, two time LLR match winner, former US Champion, former and inaugural Hardcore Champion and reigning Tag Team Champion, Church has had a fantastic time here as a predictor, being one of the very best. My issue with the man who runs the show is that he doesn't put in effort anymore. A Church promo is an extremely rare sight, a proper Church feud with a story hasn't been seen by most of the newcomers and that's solely because the man isn't giving his 100%. That has severely affected his place on these rankings. 13. THEDEZOO: + 1 + 4.5 = 14.5 Is there a single greatest title run that LLR has seen which outclasses Dezoo’s historic US title run? Nope. The longest reigning champion in history is one of the most elite predictors in the game. His run as part of the Advantage and now as part of Evolution has gilded his name in LLR. But where he has failed is cutting promos. He's had some good feuds which had potential to be great but didn't live up. Dezoo is a prospect who could be the next face of LLR. If only he finds his inner Dwayne Johnson. 12. THECIVILIZEDGAMER: + 5.5 + 7.5 = 16 The Rockers were an iconic tag team. One man was Jannetty and the other was Michaels. One made the most of the breakup and the other couldn't. As part of the 5 Star Machines, he helped make the division what it is today but the breakup of the Machines is looking to have set him up as the Michaels of the duo. He's had a run as a Hardcore Champion, he's become part of Evolution and is successfully running the NJPW Division. The sky's the limit for his potential. 11. THEFALCONARROW: + 1 + 5 = 16 The most successful man in LLR, why is the newest member of the Remnant and 3-time and longest reigning Undisputed Champion out of the top ten? Same reason YourBuddyChurch is. He doesn't seem to be interested anymore. The last story he told was when he put his career on the line against YourBuddyChurch to win the vacant Undisputed Championship. There has been no promo that reminds us of the fact that this guy main-evented WrestleMania. While he remains as one of the best predictors in LLR, he doesn't seem to be giving his best for months now. 10. RYRYLLOYD: + 5.5 + 4.5 = 17.5 RyRyLloyd is a real veteran of LLR. He's been here since the very first LLR match and has managed to win two of those, along with the inaugural World Cup. He's one of the very best predictors this place has seen. According to some, he's also great heel but I am not of that school of thought. Meta heat isn't the right way of doing things and is just a way of spreading hate. RyRy fails to build feuds against his opponents, cutting the same promo about being screwed. So forgive me, RyRy fans, when I say that RyRy’s ways are not in line with the Observer’s. Nonetheless, the former Welsh Dragon is a legend in his own right and deserves a place among the top ten. 9. LEMONSTAINS: + 7 + 8 = 17.5 The StainMaker is an interesting man, to say the least. The member of Born Ready and Vicious and Delicious is the only man from Born Ready in the top 10. The reasons are evident. LemonStains is an entertainer. His secondary gimmick of LemonSteiner is amazingly executed and he knows how to weave stories well, as observed (hehe, geddit? geddit?) by his latest feud with the fatass called LMonkA7X. Umm, sorry about that. Got carried away. Anyhow, LemonStains is one of the top prospects around today and a legitimate title contender. Also, he rides a FatMobile. How cool is that? 8. IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED: + 2.5 + 7 = 17.5 Former Undisputed Champion, one half of the inaugural Tag Team Champions and World Cup semi-finalist, OMB is one of LLR’s finest. Not only is the Eater Of FakeNews a great character, he's a consistently solid predictor as well as a good storyteller. His tag team run was brilliant too along with how the story progressed. Downside? Promos. 7. THE_GIFT_OF_G2J: + 5.5 + 7 = 20 The Smack Boss and the Evolution honcho is a name to be respected. A former Undisputed Champion, the winner of the first ever Royal Rumble and a former United States Champion and the man who won at the main event of WrestleMania, only to retire as champion in a memorable moment. Has his retirement affected his placement? Yes? But he's back and a ready Game is a dangerous Game. G2J is one of the biggest names in LLR history and has impacted the promotion in extremely unique ways, being the first man to cut a promo. 6. KING-OF-ZING: + 1.5 + 8.5 = 20 The only female to make the list, former Undisputed Champion, first Ms. Money In The Bank, the first and only United Kingdom Champion, former Hardcore Champion and one half of the inaugural Tag Team Champions, she has seen a lot of firsts in LLR. The newest member of Los Ingobernables de Reddit is a talented storyteller as well, building dynamic gimmicks on the go. She has been the silent MVP of LLR bar none. The only thing that hinders her from being the very best in LLR today are her promo abilities which, on a comparative basis, fall short and are the singular reason as to why she's not number one. 5. INSANEICON OR SHRIRAMRISHI + 9.5 + 10 = 20.5 There are few people in LLR who can stake a claim on being the future of LLR and if there's one claim that stands out against the others, it's this man's. The founder and leader of Black Sabbath (now AWOL?) is without a doubt, the best story-teller in LLR. He also stands out as one of the very best and consistent promo-cutters in LLR and he has nailed his gimmick to perfection like no other. Where he has failed himself, just like his Black Sabbath fellows, Gemini, is in the department of predictions. Without being a good predictor, he will always be handicapped. 4. IMMATHRODIS: + 7.5 + 8 = 23 There are few men in LLR as entertaining both comically and seriously as Immathrodis. The man revolutionised the tag team division as the longest reigning Tag Team Champions. Throdis now also holds the distinction of being the reigning Undisputed Champion as well as the finalist of the inaugural G1 Climax tournament. His tenure as part of the Advantage resulted in the stable being uniquely brilliant and now, the Remnant has the potential to be the same. Keep your eyes on the champion because he might superkick you without a warning. 3. LMONKA7X: + 6.5 + 8.5 = 23.5 The Plague Doctor is no ordinary physician. The longest reigning Intercontinental Champion is a man of many merits. Not only is he a solid predictor, he's also a decent promo and a fantastic storyteller, something very few in LLR do well. His gimmick is maintained well but his recent feud with LemonStains/Steiner was one to make good notes of. If the former Advantage and current Remnant member keeps contributing to the world of pro-predicting like he does, things might be considerably entertaining. Oh, and he also has a Tag Team title under his name via the Free Bird rule. 2. VACANTFORHOF: + 10 + 8.5 = 27 The Greatest, the Constant, the Original Future, Rude McDickFace (sorry, had to…), call Vacant whatever you want, this man is an icon. He's never been a champion but the overall 3rd place holder of the G1 Climax and World Cup finalist is a man of many different talents. He has been the single greatest promo cutter in LLR history. There are only two men who've really been close, as the points tally makes it clear. This speaks volumes of his ability. Vacant hasn't been a ‘skit’ person but he's been able to progress some great angles through promos alone and that, hootskis, is skill. Cherry on the cake? He had the longest win streak in LLR history. He may not be number one but if he calls himself the Greatest, there shouldn't be any dispute about it. 1. SLOWBROJJ: + 9 + 10 = 27.5 He's been saying he's the Best In the World for ages. Well, if you ask me, he is. Former Intercontinental Champion and Undisputed Champion, the Advantage founder and leader and current Evolution member and SmackDown’s Director Of Operations is good predictor, a better promo cutter and a brilliant storyteller. He's delivered some very entertaining feuds and angles, his contribution as leader of the Advantage alone sets him apart but unlike a some veterans on this list, he hasn't stopped giving his 100%. An all-round pro-predictor is one who consistently fires on all these departments. And SlowbroJJ does. I know I'm not in the Tokyo Dome but goddammit, SlowbroJJ Ichiban!